l. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and in particular to display devices which are rotatable on a base and which include means for effecting additional movement of different displays for forming a portion of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of display device, a display is rotatably rotated about a vertical axis by means of a suitable drive carried by a base portion of the device. Thus, the display may comprise a three-dimensional display which exhibits different presentations to the viewer as the display is rotated before his eyes.